Claudia
Claudia is a character who appears in the Doom Dome Battle series, making her introduction in Doom Dome Battle 2. She lives together with Fenrir, and acts as an older sister to him. Gameplay Because Claudia is blind she doesn't really fight much herself, relying on her magic. She has the special ability to communicate with the spirits of animals, and befriends every one of them and lets them fight for her. She can send her animals forwards and let them perform an attack for her. Some animals dealing much more damage than others. She has other basic magic abilities but only uses them for close range, as she isn't very good with it, and hopes to learn it better currently. Her Doom Attack is The Ancient Creature. When executed she calls upon the spirit of the Coyote who emerges from behind Claudia, storming at the opponent. They slash them, pick them up and crush them in their palm and eat them, falling through their body hitting the ground. When KO'd their spirit is dragged out of them after they got eaten. Story History Claudia was born in an ancient Navajo coven where most of the witches were skinwalkers. Despite the fact that she was born blind, from a young age she was taught how to become a skinwalker herself, but couldn't stand their use of magic. Claudia loved animals and didn't want to possess or disguise herself as, one. In secret she practiced shaman magic, communicating with deceased animals. At the proper age she defected from the coven and searched for another coven to be part of, one that wouldn't practice such horrible magic. She found out about the coven of Giselle and decided to join it. Doom Dome Battle 2 Claudia was gladly accepted into Giselle's coven, having heard of her extraordinary abilities. Unlike Shaniqua and Scarlet, Claudia wasn't after the leading position in the coven, which made Giselle trust her the most. When Fenrir was captured however, she wanted to see him freed, and would do anything for it. After freeing him, she let him escape while she dealt with the witches. She was thrown out of the coven for her betrayal. She went to the theater where she crossed paths with the Phantom of the Opera and had a heated discussion with him, he saying that what she was doing is animal abuse while she only lends the power of those willing to do so. Afterwards she hears that Fenrir is back at the coven again and hurries over there. She finds him and fights the witches who captured him. They win, but Claudia is on the verge of death, her spirit animals even turning on her. Fenrir rushes into town looking for someone who could help her and follows an echo that leads him to Hanakatoba, who says she will gladly help a friend of the spirits. As she heals Claudia, an evil reflection of Claudia and Fenrir appear. Fenrir battles !Claudia and Hanakatoba battles !Fenrir. Afterwards Hanakatoba fully heals Claudia and thank her. They however say that their quest is not over yet, and that they will find a cure, but that for now, it's best to lay low. References *Her character is loosely based on Misty Day mixed with Cordelia Foxx from American Horror Story: Coven. *She originally would have a third species, Ghost, but to make Chupacabra more special there was made a choice between Animal and Ghost as her second species. *Het alternate costume is based on Ember McLain from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. Gallery ClaudiaNew.png|Claudia's new art Claudiaddb.png|Claudia in Doom Dome Battle 2 Claudia - Swap.png|Palette Swap Claudia - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Songstress of Ghouls ClaudiaProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Witches Category:Animals